


Under the Mask

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fluffy around the edges, Ghoul Changkyun, Ghoul Kihyun, Ghoul Sex, Graphic Vore, Likely out of character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex Parties, Smut, a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Changkyun attends sex parties to find his meals. Little did he know he'd find another ghoul.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Under the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best. This is me dipping my toes back in because after October nothing has really felt real or clicked. I'll try to work on my other fics when I'm feeling up to it. I can't promise I can go back without Wonho.
> 
> I also don't think this is particularly graphic but I tagged it in case.

Changkyun shifted the mask on his face and smirked to himself as he scanned the room. Tonight there were plenty of morsels to choose from dressed in fine clothing that did little to hide the heat they were feeling. Their desire swirling around the room in a cloud of mixed scents, too much perfume, the sweet smell of arousal, and underneath it the scent of smooth, smooth flesh. That was the reason he even attended these anonymous sex parties to begin with, the anonymity and the easy hunt. There was something to be said for the willingness of his prey to throw themselves at their hunter. 

Even as he smirked another young tidbit approached him, her eyes hungry and the hand on his arm delicate. "Aren't you lonesome over here in the corner?" Her words were laced with a subtle invitation as she leaned forward, tiptoeing to whisper them in his ear the feathers of her swan mask brushing against his cheek. Her breath was hot, and caused a shiver down his spine and knotted his stomach. She pulled back with a small smile, more invitation. 

"Aren't you over eager?" Changkyun smirked again, his voice low and sensual as he took in the young woman before him. She was skinny, wearing a white dress that left little to the imagination and he was sure any man here would love to take her up on her offer. But that wasn't the point of a party like this. "You can't even be sure we'll thrown together." He allowed the words to slide against her face as he leaned in, sniffing subtly. She didn't reek of perfume but her scent wasn't as intoxicating as others he'd smelled through the night. 

She leaned back with a sigh, her hand sliding along his arm. "A shame, but," She smiled, dark eyes glittering through the slits in her mask. "I might make an exception afterwards." With that said she slinked away, seductively swaying her hips as she did so. Changkyun smirked picking up his champagne flute before looking away. He might have been interested if she'd had more meat on her bones. But as it stood she'd make a terrible meal and with the way his stomach was knotting, anxious and unsettled, he wanted a good meal this time. 

Still, just as he'd told the young woman it wasn't their choice who they went with. Still, he forced himself to remember her scent in case, her invitation most welcome as a backup. For even though it hadn't happened so far in the three parties he'd attended, he wasn't going to starve for lack of a proper catch. He scanned the room again noting the diversity of the attendees, as the middle of the room filled in. The guests atwitter as they all gathered away from the tables and little corners they'd secluded themselves in for the drawing. He hadn't bothered to mingle himself, it wasn't necessary.

Instead he'd bided his time watching, thirsting. In a way being aloof had gained him more attention, as the last young woman had been far from the first to approach him. Only the most willing, the least likely to be missed. He watched her sway against another guest as he entered the throng of bodies, waiting like they all were for their assigned partner of the night. But he unlike the others wasn't here for the debauchery promised, he was here for a meal. Well he admitted to himself at least as he laid eyes on the man he'd been paired with, sharp jaw, sharp eyes, and a strength to him that oozed a confidence many lacked, maybe it was for a little of both.

Suddenly he felt a little giddy, his smirk turning into a smile as he made his way to the assigned room, his nerves on fire. The man who'd been chosen for him was one he hadn't noticed through the night and Changkyun found himself studying him subtly as they walked together. They were silent compared to the other arranged couples filling the hallway and rooms behind them. They didn't speak until they reached the assigned room. It was the last in the hall and near a large window that overlooked the grounds of the mansion this party was hosted in. "Top or bottom?" They were the first words they'd shared and they made Changkyun's stomach knot with excitement. 

"Bottom." He answered opening the door with a sweeping motion, he'd been in this mansion before and expected the layout of the room. A large canopy bed with curtains filling the majority of it with its size while the rest was empty space. The man he'd been assigned didn't seem surprised by it and Changkyun wondered if he'd been to these types of parties before. It wouldn't matter, no one he'd taken had been missed yet. He didn't jump when the door closed, the click of the lock the only noise in the silent room besides their breathing. And then the soft sounds of clothing being removed. 

He knew the shiver up his spine should be of nervousness, as he'd never drawn someone he hadn't interacted with, but it was excitement that filled him as hands landed on his hips. Confident and sure as they stroked over his covered flesh. Changkyun put his own hands to work on the buttons of his shirt. Trailing them down his own chest, feeling his heart start to thud against his ribcage at what he knew was to come. His breath catching at the sharp tug of hunger in his stomach, the pang of a need that needed filled, a hunger of the flesh.

"What's your name?" The voice was against the back of his neck, tender lips ghosting over his flesh as strong hands gripped his hips pulling them backward. And Changkyun could feel the long line of a cock pressed against his ass, not quite hard but getting there.  
His own cock twitched in response, eager to play with his meal, or more accurately let his meal play with him. "I was watching you tonight," The voice continued followed by small nips and licks that made his hair stand on end. The way the nosepiece of the leather mask brushed his skin made him shiver. "You taste as delectable as you look."

Changkyun shivered again, thinking of how much he actually wanted this, it had been a while since he’d been with a man. He fingers shook in anticipation as he unbuttoned his pants. His fingertips brushed against his cock as he opened them, the hands on his hips were still squeezing lightly in demand of an answer. Changkyun let out a sharp breath as he was abruptly pulled flush against the body behind him, lips lingering at the base of his neck a hard cock against his ass. Changkyun clucked his tongue, grinding his ass backwards just a little as he answered, enjoying the way body behind him moved into it. "That's against the rules." 

"I didn't take you for a rule follower." The man countered, his hands releasing their hold on Changkyun's hips now drifting up over the expanse of his stomach. Caressing and teasing as they effortless took in the now exposed skin. Changkyun shivered under gentler kisses to the back of his neck now bleeding over to his shoulder. “I’ll give you my name first,” The words were breathed against his ear and Changkyun felt another shiver down his spine. “It’s Kihyun.” The name was accentuated with a pinch to Changkyun’s left nipple that made him moan lowly.

“Kihyun, Kihyun.” Changkyun rolled the name around his mouth feeling as Kihyun stiffened behind him as if trying to gauge if his name was recognized. Or waiting for Changkyun’s own name. “My name is Changkyun.” He conceded turning in the arms that were holding him, to look into Kihyun’s eyes through his mask. “And you were right I don’t like to play by the rules.” It was with a touch of nervousness he leaned in capturing Kihyun’s lips with his own, feeling the press of soft flesh against his own as their chests collided. 

It was more of a war than a kiss with the way their hands began stripping each other out of their remaining clothing. Ambling backwards towards the bed. And Changkyun found himself smirking into the kiss the moment strong hands landed on his ass pulling him forwards. It was then he lifted the mask from Kihyun’s face before he could be stopped and when he leaned back his breath caught at the intensity of dark eyes staring into his own. “Fuck.” He hadn’t meant to say it aloud but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Kihyun, was handsome, every bit as handsome as his jawline had made him think.

“I can see that you really don’t like to follow the rules.” Kihyun’s voice was tight, and the grip of his fingers was even tighter as Changkyun stared at him. Unphased. He preferred to see their faces, he preferred to know who he was eating just in case eating them was a risk he truly shouldn’t take. After all he’d heard of politicians and big names coming to these types of parties before as well. Not that he’d personally seen any before. 

“I don’t.” Changkyun answered playfully, leaning in to nibble at angry lips. “I like to see who I’m fucking.” He found Kihyun’s lips weren’t as unrelenting as his eyes as he pressed forward. A hand tangling in soft hair as he used his other hand to remove his own mask. Kihyun wasn’t a face he recognized and he was certain a face that wouldn’t be missed. “Don’t you?” He mumbled into the kiss as he threw his mask away.

Kihyun didn’t answer instead Changkyun found himself being pulled away and thrown onto the bed with Kihyun looking over him. And just for a moment, with those dark eyes staring down at him in anger and the violence of the impact he felt like maybe he’d never been so turned on his life. He of course brushed the thought away watching Kihyun reach for the lube, he felt his body shiver with the way his body was moved into position without any more words. He didn’t know what Kihyun was thinking but he wasn’t worried. As a ghoul it wasn’t like just anything could hurt him.

“You really do look delectable.” Changkyun gasped as the words were followed by a long caress to his chest, Kihyun’s hard dick pressing against his ass. “This isn’t normally how I do this. Sorry for throwing you.” Kihyun’s words were muttered against his neck and Changkyun knew they were sincere from the way gentle hands followed. One working him up while the other started opening him up. Soft wet kisses rained down his back and Changkyun felt like he was melting under the care the hunger in his stomach forgotten for another hunger.

“Fuck,” Changkyun found his words leaving in pants as he worked his body backwards into Kihyun’s fingers, skillful and percise as they opened him. “Kihyun. Fuck. Please.” He knew he wasn’t really asking for what he wanted but he couldn’t quite find the words as he felt the fingers inside him picking up the pace, stretching in and out. “Please.” He tried again his body begging him for more, to be filled. “Kihyun.” He found himself whining as his nipple was pinched and sharp teeth nipped at his shoulder blade. “Please fuck me.” He finally found the words as Kihyun flipped him over, their faces inches apart.

“Since you said please.” Kihyun smirked and Changkyun pulled him in for a kiss, feeling a hard cock against his entrance. It felt like being whole to have Kihyun inside him, filling him, and then he thrust and for a minute Changkyun couldn’t think beyond that. Hunger forgotten entirely as he wrapped himself up in Kihyun, his hands trying to hold on to what he could reach and his lips tasting all that he could find. “Changkyun you’re fucking beautiful. So tight.” Echoed around the room with their moans. A hand on his dick urging him on as Changkyun held back some of his strength as he thrust back. Knowing a human wouldn’t see him to completion. 

Then it was there, the white behind his eyes and the hunger. He could feel it slipping out, his kagune forming even as his eyes closed against the pleasure. When he opened them he knew they would be black and red, a tell tale sign of a ghoul. So he waited, feeling the way Kihyun thrust into him speeding up and losing rhythm so near himself. He kissed blindly along Kihyun’s shoulder and just as he felt himself let go he took a bite, pulling away a chunk of flesh as his bikaku formed fully. The point pressed against Kihyun’s ribs. It was then the taste hit him. 

Opening his eyes Changkyun stared in shock at the red feathers of a ukaku and Kihyun’s own red and black eyes. The taste of ghoul in his mouth, blood dripping down his chin and on to him from the wound that was already slowly healing. He spit out the flesh he’d taken and frowned. Kihyun was still inside him, still hard. “Fuck you’re a ghoul?” The question wasn’t necessary with proof staring him in the face, but Changkyun still asked it. HIs heart skipping a beat as he looked at Kihyun again taking him in. And for the second time he wondered if he’d ever been so turned on in his life. Even having just cum he could feel his cock twitching to life.

“So are you.” Kihyun’s voice was tight, and the thrust that followed was the most amazing Changkyun had ever felt with the power of hunger thrown into it. The moan he let out was long and if he weren’t unsure what the situation was going to unfold into he’d have asked for Kihyun to do it again. “And you just tried to eat me.” The words were followed by a sharp pain, a bite, a chunk of flesh leaving Changkyun’s shoulder the same size as what he’d torn off. And the way that made Kihyun’s cock move inside him had Changkyun moaning again as he watched his flesh being eaten with a look of distaste. 

“Fuck.” It was a breathy whisper and a plea. Changkyun could feel his heartbeat speed up and his cock harden again. “Kihyun, I know this is awkward.” He started watching Kihyun as he raised himself on his elbows, his bikaku still keeping its sights on his would have been prey. He noticed the ukaku follow his moves well. “But I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in my life and you look beautiful, and fuck you feel so good inside me, and I don’t want to eat a ghoul, so can we just go back to fucking. Only like can you bite me like you mean it cause that was fucking hot.”

Kihyun blinked at him, looked at his bikaku as he lowered it, and Changkyun wondered if he’d really gone too far. He’d really just blurted out all his thoughts at once. To a stranger, a stranger ghoul no less who had probably come to these parties for the same reason Changkyun had. “Please. We don’t have to do this again and we can negotiate terrority, but please fuck me again." He wiggled his hips for emphasis and in return Kihyun thrust into him so hard the bed hit the wall, again and again. And all he could do was hold on, his body shaking as he felt sharp nips and bites in his flesh. The blood running down his body as he did the same to Kihyun who didn't ask him to stop. 

If anything Changkyun could tell Kihyun was enjoying it too as he bit off a small chunk of flesh, a moan filling the room as he ate it. It didn't taste good but the way Kihyun's body tightened was making him lose his mind. The ukaku was still out and Changkyun knew it was deadly even this close but he couldn't help staring at the way it looked like wings on Kihyun's shoulders. And his heart skipped again as Kihyun thrust into him looking down at him with those wings and black red eyes. He knew then he'd been lying when he said they didn't have to do this again, because there was nothing he wouldn't do to do it again. 

A soft grunt of his name and one strong thrust and Changkyun found himself climaxing again, his lips finding Kihyun's bloody lips in their first kiss as ghouls. And Changkyun wasn't sure he wanted it to end as they parted red and black eyes staring into red and black. Then the moment was over and Kihyun was across the room starting a bath in the hidden tub covered in their blood, his ukaku drawing back. The room was silent save the sounds of falling water and Changkyun wondered where this would leave them. Him. 

He sighed softly and tried to get up only to find his body was not having it. "I don't think I can move." The words were met with a snort and dark eyes staring over at him from a blood covered shoulder. Kihyun was just Kihyun again, no longer ghoul to anyone not in the know. Changkyun felt his heart skip another beat. He wondered if it was really this easy to fall in love. "I mean it. You're that good." He smiled and watched a smile bloom on Kihyun's face. He hoped Kihyun felt what he was feeling too.

"I know." Was all Kihyun said before turning the water off and returning to the bed. "Let's clean up while we talk." Changkyun nodded, allowing Kihyun to lift him up and gently place him in the tub, the soft kiss to his forehead not unnoticed as he lowered him in. And once more they were in silence save the sounds of water, this time as they both washed away the blood. Leaving it reddish pink between them. And Changkyun could feel his hunger starting to gnaw at him again, but not his stomach which was full enough for the moment on Kihyun. "I haven't had sex with another ghoul before. I didn't realize it could be so intense." Kihyun's face was already clean when he glanced at him and Changkyun gave him a small smile. 

"I haven't either. But I want to do it again." 

*** THREE MONTHS LATER ***

Changkyun sighed as he settled onto to Kihyun's cock, the body on the bed next to them not even cool to the touch and the blood from her wounds still flowing, but he couldn't wait anymore. Lips latching on to his lover's he felt his body finally relax. "Was she good?" He asked, his voice a little sulkier than he'd normally like. But he felt justified having watched Kihyun with the woman, even if it hadn't gotten very far. "She didn't taste very good." He added as he ground his hips downward. 

"She didn't." Was all Kihyun said thrusting upwards and Changkyun knew he wouldn't say anymore as they gave in to desire. Moving together full and satisfied on the woman they'd just eaten and each other. "Fuck, Changkyun you feel so good." Changkyun smirked happy enough with just that, it was his turn to lure in their prey at the next sex party. Drawing in a human to eat who was none the wiser that under the mask of the party was another mask of being human. Masks Kihyun and himself had taken off months ago to each other and as Kihyun flipped them over still thrusting hard, dark eyes slowly bleeding black and red Changkyun realized he'd never want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> It's junk but your thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
